Junto al mar
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: ONESHOT-Jacob y Bella pasan cada verano junto al mar, pero niños y niñas no crecen a igual velocidad. Amistad, besos tímidos y sueños compartidos. Jacob/Bella. Para Cafesitodeldia,Andy y AdriBC


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **_Oneshoot_**-**Jacob y Bella pasan cada verano junto al mar, pero niños y niñas no crecen a igual velocidad. Amistad, besos tímidos y sueños compartidos.

**Rated:** T

Inspirado en La Casa de los espíritus de Isabel Allende –lectura altamente recomendada –.

_Por ser el 50; Para las "A": Anna, Andy y Adri :)_

* * *

**Junto al mar**

Jacob espera junto a la casa pintada de rojo –vivo, brillante –y se pone derechito al ver la patrulla de policía asomarse. Toma aire. La patrulla frena a la misma distancia que siempre lo hace y Jacob sonríe al ver a la niña castaña bajarse del auto. Luce intranquila y más hermosa que el último verano –cuando viene a Forks cada año –.

Jacob no avanza hacia ella, se refugia en su casa y se sienta en el sillón sin dejar de mover las piernas –intranquilo, travieso –. Llaman a la puerta y Billy avanza –en sus dos piernas –, abre y abraza a su gran amigo Charlie, le da un coscorrón suave a Bella y ella se cuela por debajo de los brazos de su tío. Jacob baja del sillón y se quedan los dos de pie, mirándose, sin atreverse a avanzar.

Bella da media vuelta y corre fuera de la casa. Jacob corre detrás. Él no tarda en llevarle la delantera y corren juntos a su árbol, _junto al mar_.

No se tocan, sólo se ríen y sonrojan juntos. Lanzan piedras a las olas y se mojan mutuamente. Tienen 8 y 10 años y ya se aman en secreto. Cada noche Bella regresa con su papá y en la mañana él la vuelve a dejar con el único chico que la llegará a confiar. Día tras día es lo mismo, hasta que Charlie se la lleva una noche y no la trae en la mañana. Bella llora en el asiento del avión rumbo a Arizona, dibuja corazoncitos en las ventanas empañadas y se duerme con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Pasa un año y es la misma historia. Pasan dos y siguen corriendo detrás del otro, se atreven a hacerse cosquillas y darse pellizcos; a tocarse el cabello y sentarse rodilla con rodilla a ver el sol caer.

Pasan tres años y la historia cambia ligeramente...

Bella tiene 13 años, Jacob 11. Bella baja del auto de policía y Jacob se lleva una gran sorpresa, se refugia en su casa y se encierra en su cuarto y no sale cuando los Swan llaman a la puerta. Billy no tiene excusas para dar y sólo se encoge de hombros.

Bella lo comprende y se va sola a su lugar _junto al mar_. Lanza una piedra y se queda recostada en el árbol, porque todo eso le parece aburrido, le parece sino está junto a Jacob Black.

-¿Me perdonas? –le pregunta una voz infantil. Bella voltea y lo mira, se ve tan tierno, con los hoyuelos característicos de la infancia y la mirada suave, sin intenciones dobles.

-Claro, Jake –. Le sonríe y sabe que eso es suficiente.

Se miran a los ojos y vuelven a sus juegos de siempre. Porque aunque Bella luzca diferente, siguen siendo los mismos de siempre.

Porque simplemente las niñas crecen más rápido y comienzan a tener curvaturas que los niños sólo han visto en su mamá. Y a Jacob le asusta, pero sabe que su Bella jamás cambiará.

La patrulla llega a La Push en la última noche de Bella en Forks. Charlie toca el claxon y mira a Jacob sentado a su lado con mirada triste. La arena suave bajo sus cuerpos, el sol mostrando su último rayo y el sonido de las olas, parecen el ambiente perfecto. Jacob se acerca y une sus labios tímidamente a los de Bella. Se sonrojan y sienten las mariposas volar desenfrenadas. Bella se levanta y corre dejando una parte de su corazón junto al chico que la acaba de besar.

Bella tiene 15 años y Jacob 13, no se han visto en un año por problemas entre Renee y Charlie; pero a ellos les parece que llevan diez siglos separados. Bella baja del auto y se consigue con una sorpresa: Jacob no la ve desde la casa roja –desgastado, ópaco –. Bella camina pateando la arena hasta llegar al árbol que al parecer se ha convertido en el de sus penas. Se recuesta y mira el sol señalar las siete de la tarde. Suspira derrotada y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter que disimula su cuerpo de mujer.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar –le dice una voz grave y poco familiar. Bella voltea y mira a Jacob.

-¿Ja…ke? –pregunta sin podérselo creer.

Jacob luce mucho mayor que ella, es tan alto que al Bella levantarse lo tiene que ver desde abajo. Se sonríen mutuamente y él la envuelve en un abrazo que a ella le hace ver que sus músculos también se han desarrollado. Se dan otro tímido beso en los labios y se quedan así disfrutando del olor del otro.

Él toca el suéter sintiendo su grosor y la intención de Bella al usarlo. Sonríe sobre el cabello de ella y le clava un beso en la coronilla. Porque ama esa forma tan tierna en la que se sonroja o trata de parecer más pequeña. Ahora, Bella sabe que no necesita nada de eso, porque ya Jacob parece mayor que ella.

Pasan uno y dos años y a Renee parece habérsele olvidado que Bella pasa el verano en Washington. Tiene 17 años y se va al aeropuerto y compra su boleto. Su padre la busca donde siempre y la recibe con un abrazo de orgullo, por haberse impuesto ante la Dwyer.

Charlie lleva a Bella de nuevo a La Push y para sorpresa de ella, Jacob la espera. Baja del auto y corre mientras él abre los brazos para ella. La abraza y la eleva por los cielos, le da un beso en el cuello, otro en los labios y no le importa que Charlie los observe –aunque de hecho ya se marchó –. Se besan, se abrazan por los dos años que llevan sin verse. Y corren juntos a su lugar _junto al mar_.

Jacob lleva todo el verano, estos dos años esperando a Bella cada día y fue su gran sorpresa que un día realmente volvería.

Las olas les susurran a los oídos que todo lo que estén dispuestos a hacer es correcto, que no tienen que tener vergüenza, sino confianza. Se abrazan frente al mar y la luz naranja del sol, únicos testigos de su amor. Se retiran los gruesos abrigos y los dejan caer sobre la arena, se quitan los zapatos y disfrutan del roce de los granos. Bella apoya sus pies sobre los de Jacob y subida a ellos se coloca en puntillas para darle otro beso. Él la besa con delicadeza y poco a poco se funden. Bella abre la boca para invitar a su amado y él hace lo que ella pide aunque no lo diga con palabras; apoya las manos en sus hombros y deja caer las tiras de la camiseta. Separan sus bocas y Jacob baja la suya hacia el cuello de Bella. Ambos sienten que el calor aumenta repentinamente en esa fría ciudad.

Se despojan de sus ropas y se dejan caer a la arena ligeramente húmeda, y dejan sus cuerpos rodar por la playa mientras se funden en penetraciones, caricias y besos inolvidables. Miran el sol esconderse sin darse cuenta de que ha pasado tanto tiempo. La noche se apodera de la playa, pero no lo hace la oscuridad, porque sus sonrisas brillan tanto que podrían alumbrar una ciudad completa si así lo quisieran. Se dan otro tierno beso y luego se muerden los labios, primero los suyos propios y después los del otro.

Sudan, gimen, jadean.

Muerden, besan.

Gruñen.

Recorren el cuerpo desnudo del otro: ella los músculos de él, él las curvas de ella. Sus dedos caminan temerosos al tocar la piel sudada de su compañero. Lamen cualquier líquido que aparezca en su camino. Sus corazones y todo su cuerpo palpitan, vibran. Y se vuelven a besar bajo la luna que alumbra cuidadosa a dos amantes, que en el silencio de la noche y el escándalo de sus corazones se juran amor eterno con el mar como testigo.

* * *

_Fic n° 50, c_omo tal, debo recibir un mínimo de 50 reviews :D (?) hahaha

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y si leyeron La Casa de los Espíritus, saben más o menos de qué pareja hablo, sino pues no importa.

**RobinWolfe**


End file.
